Her Laughter
by CarEtoDreaM
Summary: You see, there were a lot of things that Draco Malfoy loved about Ginny Weasley. But the one thing that he loved most about her was her laughter. [One Shot]


Her Laughter

CarEtoDreaM  
  
Summary: You see, there were a lot of things that Draco Malfoy loved about Ginny Weasley. But the one thing that he loved most about her was her laughter.  
  
A/N: Ok people, hope that you all like this new piece of work from me. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. And uhm, **I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA-READER!!!** So anyone that is interested, leave a review, or just email me. Thanks a bunches.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

* * *

Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley sat on a bench in a park after one of their many frequent midnight strolls in the park. There was a smile on Ginny's face, but this time, it didn't seem to quite reach her eyes. It seemed almost as if the smile was there only because she was trying to hide something else.  
  
"Is there something wrong Gin?" Draco asked her girlfriend of two years, lightly nudging her on the shoulder.  
  
She tore her gaze away from the moon and turned to look at him. "Why do you ask?" she asked him before turning her gaze back to the moon, "Everything's fine, just as it should be."  
  
"Your smile isn't quite reaching your eyes. If that we're a real smile, your eyes would've lit up also. So come on Gin, spill the beans. You may as well because I'm not going to stop asking you until you tell me."  
  
This time when she looked at him, the smile on her face really was real. This time it really did reach up to her eyes, lighting them up, making them twinkle merrily in the faint moonlight, Draco noted. "I think that that is what I love so much about you Draco Malfoy. You can notice the smallest things about me." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Draco was momentarily distracted and felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. He almost forgot about the matter at hand - _almost._ "Hey!" he said, catching himself quickly, "Don't try and worm away from the subject! I'm not that easily distracted!"  
  
And then Ginny laughed, a beautiful laughter that rang in his ears like a beautiful melody. "I almost had you there though didn't I?" she asked him playfully, her eyes dancing happily from amusement, a smile playing on her lips. And her smile really was beautiful. It made her all the more beautiful too. Those beautiful pink lips of hers upturned creating a slight crinkle at her eyes.  
  
"I may as well just tell you shouldn't I?" she asked him.  
  
Draco nodded his head.  
  
"So yeah, it's the same thing as usual, my family protesting the two of us being together. I mean, I don't get why they still insist on going with it. I'm not going to ever leave you just because they don't approve of you. Quite frankly, you mean the world to me and I just so happen to love you. So just because my family doesn't approve of the two of us being together does not mean that I am going to go find myself another boyfriend. They're just going to have to learn to accept that fact!"  
  
Her cheeks were flushed slightly after the rant and Draco thought that it made her ever more beautiful if that was even possible (guess it is, huh?).  
  
"I think that I love you too," Draco said softly, almost soft enough so that Ginny could not hear him.  
  
Ginny turned to Draco and stared at him in shock. The rant that she had just finished with was a normal occurence since it was common knowledge that the Weasley family did not approve of Draco. The surprise was Draco's confession to loving her. It was never something that he had ever said before.  
  
"Ginny opened her mouth to say something but whatever it was going to be was never heard because at that moment, Draco covered his mouth with hers. And Ginny happily compiled.  
  
----------  
  
You see, there were a lot of things that Draco Malfoy loved about Ginny Weasley. From her beautiful mass of vibrant red curls, to the freckles that were lightly dusted over her face, to her honey brown eyes that were filled with a sense of life, to her beautiful pink lips. But the one thing that he loved most was her laughter. Because when she laughed the sound was like a beautiful melody to his ears. But most importantly however, when Ginny laughed, that meant that she was happy. And if Ginny Weasley was happy, then Draco Malfoy was too.

_The End!_

__  
---------  
  
A/N: Ok, so how was it??? Leave reviews please. Which means... **PLEASE REVIEW!!!** And also remember, **I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA-READER!!! SO EMAIL OR LEAVE REVIEW!!!** Thanks, an remember to review, tell me if you liked it also.


End file.
